Did I 6reak him?
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: Karkat starts having these thought about his dancestor, Kankri, that cause him to go into a fog like state. Refusing to talk to anyone and even refusing to eat.
1. Chapter 1

He was being strangely quiet, not once had he even yelled at someone. Something was wrong with him and everyone knew it, but what was that something? No one had managed to figure it out but it started shortly after the last time Kankri lectured him. Was it something that Kankri said to him that caused him to be in such a state? Not even Kankri knew what he did to trigger the younger Vantas in such a way as to act so submissive, so broken...

"Karkat are y9u feeling well? Y9u have 6een extremely quiet and it is triggering t9 n9t 9nly me 6ut t9 the 9thers as well. This is s9 very unlike y9u... Did I trigger y9u during 9ur last c9nversati9n?" Karkat just stared at his dancestor blankly. _'Why won't they just leave me alone?'_ He asks himself.

"I'm fine..." These two words were the first thing he has said in whole week.

"Y9u are clearly n9y fine Karkat. TW#: Physical contact." Kankri states before hugging the smaller Vantas who tensed at the sudden hug. Kankri fucking Vantas, the trigger happy troll with personal space problems just hugged him...

~-The week prior to Karkat's silence-~

"6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Check y9ur privileges 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Triggers 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Tag y9ur triggers 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah..." Kankri continued on and on for hours about the same things, and once again Karkat was the victim of Kankri's rant. He just stood there with a blank look on his face, he had suffered through this enough to be be able to block out most of what Kankri was saying. 'Why does he never shut up?' He asks himself, his eyes scanned over Kankri's features. Even though they were a lot alike there were many noticeable differences, like height. Kankri was at least five or six inches taller than him and was less chubby than himself. His eyes a pure milky white, more stunning than all the others... Wait what the fuck did he just think? This is the guy he hates he's not supposed to look so damn attractive!

"6lah 6lah 6lah... Karkat are y9u even paying attenti9n? Must I g9 9ver everything again f9r y9u?" Kankri asks crossing his arms clearly displeased with Karkat's silence. The shorter Vantas simply continued to stare at Kankri making the taller irritated.

"Very well I will c9ntinue where I left 9ff." And cue more ranting, excuse me, another serum from the taller Vantas. Karkat took this chance to continue examining the other's features. His sharp teeth were straighter but still in disarray, his hair was better taken care of and combed so it was much neater than his own. His teeth though large like his own were straighter, whiter than the ones in his own mouth.

"Karkat c9uld y9u please st9p staring at me it is rather triggering." Kankri crossed his arms feeling rather irritated at the younger Vantas. Karkat sighed glaring slightly at Kankri, though it wasn't his normal 'go die in a hole' glare it was weaker and looked more sad than anything. This took Kankri by surprise, this was not the Karkat he was used to.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? I ALWAYS FUCKING STARE AT YOU WHEN YOU GO ON AND ON LIKE YOU DO!" Karkat growls but his voice wasn't loud it was more of a very loud and hoarse whisper like he really didn't want to talk at all. Kankri's eyes widened, is that all Karkat did during one of his lectures? When he wasn't yelling at him to shut up?

"I am s9rry f9r triggering y9u in such a way Karkat..." Karkat just rolled his eyes and sighed crossing his arms. An annoyed look plastered on his face making the already dark bags under his eyes appear darker, for only being 7 and a half sweeps he looked much older. This fact bothered Kankri, even though he sleeps to attend his lectures he seems more and more tired each time he see's the younger Vantas.

"SO ARE YOU DONE YET?" Karkat asks, Kankri sighs.

"If y9u are d9ne listening then yes i 6elieve s9 Karkat." With as little as a bat of his eye Karkat walked away from Kankri just to disappear as he wakes up. Frowning Kankri headed to his own private dream bubble. This would be the third time Karkat had acted so strangle during his lectures. And truthfully it is worrying the older Vantas to no end.

"I w9nder what is 6ugging him s9 6adly..." Kankri mutters to himself as he walks past Mituna and Cronus arguing. He was so mixed up with his thoughts he didn't even spare them a second glance or stop to lecture them about how their actions could be triggering to others. They paused their squabble to watch as he walks away.

"Is it just me chief, or does he seam vway off today?" Cronus asks Mituna who shruged, got on his skateboard and rolled away. Sighing Cronus walked away as well. Kankri continued on his way to his own personal dream bubble confusing many with his silence and distant look in his eyes.

"Hey Kankri What's Up With Yo+u? Yo+u're To+o+ Quiet." Porrim asks him standing in front of him causing him to stop. He blinks and looks at her.

"I am s9rry if I have triggered y9u in any way P9rrim. I have a l9t 9n my mind..." She sighs and crosses her arms. Kankri stared at her for a few minutes before stepping to the side.

"N9w if y9u'll excuse me I must 6e 9n my way." With a kirt nod of his head he walked off. Porrim stared at him as he walked away and sighed.

"Wo+nder what's bo+thering him..." Porrim askes herself before being run over by Mituna who once again failed at being "R4D" at skateboarding.


	2. Chapter 2

:~Karkat's POV~:

Gurr! I am are so mad at myself! Why do I have to be such a fucking weakling? I'm a pathetic shit-stain that doesn't deserve to breathe air. Why you ask? Because I, Karkat fucking Vantas, have fallen for my own dancestor. How the hell did I let myself feel pity for that damn celibate! I barely even know him! Well that didn't stop me from feeling flushed for Terezi for some gog damn reason, I don't even know anymore! ... I should just stop feeling emotions all together, then I would stop getting myself into these situations. I sigh and climb out of my recoopacoon the supor slime clinging to me.

Well I better go wash this shit off, urg it's so irritating when you're not sleeping to be covered in it. I don't even know how Gamzee can stand it. Grumbling I striped out of my supor slime covered boxers and awkwardly waddled to my absolution trap or bath tub what the fuck ever. Turning the water on I waited for it to heat up before stepping into the hot stream of water. It was fairly warm but I knew in reality it must be the hottest it can go, curse my fucking mutant blood. I'm always really cold that's why I wear my thick sweater all the time.

Quickly washing the annoying slime off of my body and cleaned my hair it was starting to get greasy. Hey it's not my fault most the time I don't sleep so I don't need a shower! Fucking humans… (STOP FORTH WALL BREAKING KARAKT!) Urg, fine. After just standing there for a few minutes there was a banging at my respiteblock door. "Come on Karkat breakfast is ready." Rose's drunken voice drifts threw the closed door. Breakfast? The thought made my stomach churn. "I'LL FUCKING PASS TODAY." I shout, there is a sigh then the sound of footsteps leaving. Growling to myself I got out and dried off then put on some clean clothes, I'll have to do laundry soon… That means talking to either one of the humans to use there one machine thing or hand wash them.

I'll most likely end up hand washing them again. CrabDad didn't teach me how to survive on my own for nothing. I don't need a gog damn machine to do something so simple! It just goes to show how lazy everyone is becoming using filthy human technology. I'll do it later when everyone is asleep; it won't hurt me to miss a night of Kankri's ranting… Okay maybe it will but what does it matter anyways? There are plenty of dead Karkat's wandering the dream-bubbles for him to annoy so I think I deserve a fucking day off from his non-stop yapping. I sigh and sit down at my desk and turn on my husktop. Might as well find something to entertain myself with…

Sorry for the short chapter! I don't really have a lot of free time to write! So, well… Enjoy? I guess…


	3. Chapter 3

:-Kankri's POV-:

Silently I sat in my respite block and poured over my books written on behavior of Alternian Trolls, the jade blood from Karkat's game session, Kanaya, had been kind enough to lend it to me. Their behavior is not much different but at the same time seemed alien… The hemospectrum was the same, the violence was more or so the same but everything else had little to no similarities. Hmm the same species but almost completely different ways of life… No wonder they act on mostly pure instinct, that's how they are raised as a grub. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kanny? Are Yo+u In There?" Porrim asks knocking again. I sigh and set down the book I was currently reading and stood. I groaned softly stretching my sore muscles. Rubbing my stiff neck I opened the door to find a worried Porrim standing there.

"Are Yo+u O+kay? Yo+u Have Been Lo+cked Up In Yo+ur Respite Blo+ck Fo+r A While…" I sigh and look at her.

"I am simply d9ing s9me research 9n 9ur Alternian descendants. Their ways 9f living are much different than 9ur 9wn." I mumble yawning slightly, even if my body doesn't feel tired my mind can still become worn out and sluggish. She sighs and crosses her arms, shaking her head she opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. Probably to rethink whatever she was going to say. She does say things that most, including myself, find triggering.

"And What Bro+ught Abo+ut This Sudden Interest In O+ur Descendants Way O+f Life?" She asks, he words slow and surprisingly they were phrased in a way that truthfully wasn't very triggering so I let it slide. Running a hand through my messy hair I looked back at my book littered respite block.

"I am w9rried a69ut Karkat, s9 I have been l99king int9 Alternian behaivi9r… Th9ugh it hasn't given me insight as t9 why Karkat has been acting s9 strangely…" I mutter sighing, "H9w l9ng have I been in here?" I ask even though really time has no effect here.

"At Least A Few Ho+urs." She answers, a hand going up to fix her hair. After a few moments of fussing with it she sighs and walks away muttering about having to go fix her hair. I shaking my head I close and lock the door before walking back over to my mess of books and picked up another. Might as well keep trying, a Vantas never gives up easily.

~~time skip~~

"O+h Co+me O+n Kankri, Yo+ur Still Po+uring O+ver Tho+se Bo+o+ks?" Porrim sighs walking into my respite block, when did the door get unlocked? Oh that's right I gave her a key…

"D9 y9u kn9w h9w triggering it is t9 just walk in unan9unce?" I ask glaring at her; she growled putting both hands on her hips.

"Well So+rry I've Been Kno+cking Fo+r Eighteen Minutes!" I stare at her wide eyed, really? I didn't hear a thing… She sighs rubbing her face angrily. Throwing her hands up in the air she stormed out of my room. After a few minutes I heard my front door open then slam shut. Did I trigger her? Well I must apologize next time I see her… She didn't even give me a chance to say something, so we are equally triggered there is no need for me to apologize. (Kankri logic people! /shot)

Third chaptah is dun! *dies* I'm sorry this story sucks I know… I'm not a very creative person….


	4. Chapter 4

:~Karkat's POV~:

"Come on Karkat you have to eat! You haven't eaten anything all day!" John's annoying high pitched voice calls of from the other side of the locked door. I gave up trying to make him go away three fucking hours ago. I'm just ignoring him and hoping that he'll just leave me alone. "Come on please Karkat!" Oh great he's dragged Jade into this… I growl climbing out of my warm pile of head rests, no pillows sorry jegus, and cuddle cloths, blankets. Gog you fucking humans are a pain… I stomp over to my door, unlock it, flip them both off, slam the door in their faces and lock it.

Yeah, yeah, I know that it was uncalled for but the so deserved it! I just want to be left alone! "Karkat Vantas Stop Acting Like A Grub And Get Out Here." Kanaya's calm voice pierces sharply through the door. Growling again to myself I unlock the door and glare at her tiredly. "There That's Better. Oh My You Look Tired Have You Been Sleeping Well?" She asks worriedly. "No because you stupid fuckers won't stop pounding on my door!" I growl out crossing my arms, she frowns.

"But you didn't tell us that you were trying to sleep." Jade wines in her annoyingly high pitched voice. "I told John several times!" I growl glaring at him. "I thought you were just trying to get out of eating Karkat. You've done it before and how was I supposed to know that you were actually trying to sleep?" John pouts crossing his arms. Gog I hate him… Not in that way get your mind out of the gutter!

"Well If You Are Tired Then I Shall Make Sure That No One Comes By To Bother You Again." Kanaya states as she motions with her hand for the others to leave, they did after a little bit. "Now Tell Me, Why Exactly Do You Not Want To Eat?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest, and eyebrow raised slightly over the other.

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask quietly, she frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Because You Are Our Leader Karkat… Now Get Some Sleep You Look Absolutely Horrible." I nod and walk back into my respite block and lock the door. I slowly wander back to my pile and plop down onto it. It was so quite now that John and Jade have gone away… Sighing softly to myself I grabbed one of my cuddle cloths, blankets, and wrapped it around me.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to actually try to sleep… But I don't want to run into him again…" After about a half an hour of just talking to myself I finally decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. It took forever for me to actually fall asleep though, I kept tossing and turning either being too warm or too cold. When I finally did fall asleep I was whisked off to some random dream bubble. Luckily for me Kankri wasn't present in the dream bubble.

") (ey Buoy!" Meenah calls out running towards me. I looked at her and walked away, she stopped and stared at me before flipping me off and leaving. I sigh and just mindlessly wander through the bubble until I slipped into another. I didn't even realize where I was going till I heard his voice. As soon as I heard it I snapped out of my blind wandering and froze. Damn it he is the one I'm trying to avoid!

"Ah Karkat there y9u are, we have much t9… Karkat?" I stared at him for a few minutes before walking away. "Karkat d9 y9u kn9w h9w triggering it is f9r y9u t9 just walk away with9ut at least giving me a w9rd 9f ackn9wledgment that y9u were even listening?" Kankri frown crossing his arms. "6esides I must ask y9u a few questi9ns then I will let y9u 6e 9n y9ur way, f9r I am very 6usy as 9f late." I stopped and looked at him.

"Make it fast..." I mutter.

Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger X3 I'm evil I know. Welp I'm actually liking how this story is going along so far ^^ I'll try to write more later!


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Okai on to tha next chapta! I'm sorry I'm a slow writer but enjoy anyways mah readers! And yes I know it's a short chapta… Kat~3)**

:-Kankri's POV-:

Good I had gotten his attention, best not loss it now with a long speech I just need to ask him a few questions. He looked tired and defeated; the bags under his eyes were much darker than yesterday, it made me worry about him even more. "I'm glad that y9u have given me en9ugh 9f y9ur time t9 answer my questi9ns Karkat." "Yeah, yeah just ask them already…" "Right 9f c9urse." For the next half an hour I asked him different questions about the laws of Alternia and how trolls had been treated there. I took notes of not only what he said but also how he acted when he said it and his tone of voice.

It seemed to anger him greatly how his planet had been governed, but I do not blame him. Not even Beforus was as bad as he is describing Alternia. No wonder he acts as he does he was raised in such a horrible place… "Thank y9u f9r answering my questi9ns Karkat." "Yeah whatever..." I say farewell and leave him to his thoughts. I would have to ask the others of his session of course to get the whole picture but just from what Karkat had told me it wasn't the most pleasant of places to be…

I managed to find a few of Karkat's friends and asked them, they all told almost the same story as Karkat did. All except for the higher the blood color the more they seemed to enjoy the complete chaos that was called the planet of Alternia. It was much worse than I thought, on Beforus everyone no matter of their blood color where treated about the same, except for those who were hemophobic and thought that their blood was better than everyone else's. Alternia was ruled strictly by the hemospectrum, and if you weren't on it you were culled immediately.

"Did Yo+u Find O+ut What Yo+u Wanted To+ Kankri?" Porrim asks walking up to me as I looked through my many pages of notes. "Yes, and t9 tell the truth I am surprised 6y h9w different Alternia was fr9m 6ef9rus… They were s9 techn9l9gy advanced yet they lived in caves 9r very strange hives that they had 6uilt as grubs after they had survived the 'br9ading caves'…" "What Do+ Yo+u Mean Survived? Did The Majo+rity O+f Them Die As Grubs?" "Sadly yes…" "O+h My…" I nod, this was more than even I could wrap my head around, but for Karkat's sake I must try.

"I truly fear that the vi9lent nature 9f their planet has affected them far 6ey9nd any9ne 6eing a6le t9 help them…" "I Wo+uldn't Say That Kankri." "What d9 y9u mean P9rrim?" "Yo+u Seem To+ Have Had So+me Affect O+n Karkat's Behavio+r, He's No+t Screaming His Head O+ff At Everyo+ne Anymo+re." "That is n9t my d9ing…" "What?" "I have n9 idea why he is acting as he is and that is what I am trying t9 figure 9ut…" "O+h… I'm So+rry I Just Assumed." "It's fine, n9w I must g9 l99k f9r the 9thers fr9m his sessi9n I have many unanswered questi9ns."

"Alright, Farewell Kankri." I nod curtly towards her and walk away, going over my notes once again. Hmm maybe if I can find Karkat again he can answer my new questions from speaking with his friends. I searched for a long time but I could not find him. He must have woken up… Sighing I headed back to my hive to try and sort this out myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Okay chapter 6! Hope you have been enjoying the story so far! I don't really have much inspiration and pretty limited access to computers so sorry it's taken so long for this chapter… Kat~3)**

**: ~Karkat POV~:**

After Kankri stopped asking his stupid questions I wandered around for a bit. I wonder why he was asking me those kinds of questions… Sighing getting bored after a bit I was torn away from the dream bubbles and back to my aching body. Someone was pounding on my door. Grunting softly I pull myself out of the warm supor slime and rubbed my eyes. Wiping the slime off my face I headed to the door and opened it only in my boxers covered head to toe in the disgusting slime.

"Karkat put some clothes on! I'm not a homosexual!" John shouts covering his eyes. I glare at him and flick some of the slime off my hand at him and shut the door locking it. This is how it's been, someone trying to get me out of my fucking respite block and me flicking slime at them and shutting the door in their face. I really don't want to talk to anyone and it has been quite a while since I had eaten anything. This is most likely why the stupid dumbasses keep coming and knocking on my door waking me up and it was seriously bugging me. Well news flash you fuck asses I don't want to deal with other peoples shit!

I stumbled back to my recoperacoon and climb into the now cold supor slime. I grumble softly to myself as I get comfortable and close my eyes. Right as I was almost asleep there was another knock but I ignored it. It continued for a few minutes before whoever it was trying to get me out of my respite block left with a huff. Finally fucking silence! I sat in the quiet for a while before I had started to feel tired again. By the time I actually dozed off again I ended up in Kankri's hive. He didn't seem to notice me as he poured over huge books and a large pile of notes. Whatever he's doing he's really into it. I sat down on a chair across the room watching him, and he still didn't notice my presence.

I don't know how long I watched him till he finally noticed my presence. When he did though he almost jumped out of his skin, and I nearly laughed. "K-Karkat d9n't d9 that! That was highly triggering t9 me!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. I roll my eyes and sigh. Of course that would be the first thing he would say. Never a 'Hello Karkat how was your day?' or 'How are you feeling Karkat?' it's always about fucking triggers. "Hell9 Karkat did y9u even hear a w9rd I said?" He asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stare at him silently and shake my head. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Karkat y9u d9 understand that y9ur silence is triggering when I am clearly trying t9 talk t9 y9u…" I raised an eyebrow, since when was he interested in anything other than hearing his own fucking voice. As much as I hate it most the time I even hang around him is to listen to his voice and not the bullshit that pours out of it. I shake my too clear my thoughts and leaned forward against the back of the chair, don't judge me it's a habit to sit backwards in chairs, and rest my head on the wooden back of it.

Sighing exasperatedly he moves the books off his lap and stands stretching. He removes his glasses and looks at me again. Wait since when did he wear glasses? "Karkat y9u are triggering me with y9ur staring." He grumbles rubbing his face with one hand, the other setting his glasses down on the small table in front of him. Rolling my eyes I let my eyes wander around Kankri's hive, it was a lot like my own but had more of well everything. And that fucking hideous color that was my blood color was proudly displayed in the mostly grey area. He was so fucking lucky to not have the threat of immediate death if he so much as pricked his finger or blushed in public. That makes me want to hate him but I can't he's just too pathetic to hate.

"Karkat I have t9 say y9ur silence is rather unsettling… Y9u are usually yelling pr9phanities at 9thers triggering them 9r well just yelling in general. Are y9u feeling alright Karkat? If n9t I can leave t9 get P9rrim, she is g99d when it c9mes t9 s9lving pr96lems." I shake my head. "Are y9u sure?" He asks, I nod and stand up walking over to the couch to get a better look of what exactly he was doing. "If y9u are w9ndering I am researching just exactly h9w different 9ur tw9 w9rlds are, s9 far I see very few similarities…" He sighs sitting down.

I snort softly, did he seriously think that our worlds were alike? Besides the hemospectrum, most likely the mother grub, and probably buckets I don't know much about Beforus, I don't even know if they have lusus' on Beforus… I looked at Kankri as I felt his eyes on me. He was looking at me curiously, almost looking worried. "Are y9u sure y9u d9 n9t want me t9 get P9rrim?" He asks and once again I shake my head and sigh softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**(So looks like I finally got to writing… Welp idk where I'm going with this story but we will have to see as we go along won't we? ~3 Kat)**

:-Kankri's P.O.V.-:

Karkat sat there quietly watching me as even though it is nice for him not to be yelling his silence only worries me. Was it something I said to him that triggered him so badly? No if so he would be avoiding me… So why is he here? Sighing I rub my face with my hand, my eyes slightly hurting from reading for so long. "H9w l9ng d9 y9u think y9u will 6e asleep?" I ask finally breaking the silence some. He just shrugs and continues on his previous quest of looking at everything. I sigh and look at him, his hair is messy and looks like its greasy either that or he's been showering a lot and it's silky.

Well looks like I won't be able to get him to talk with me that way let's try another approach… "W9uld y9u like f9r me t9 listen t9 y9u?" He shakes his head again. I know I'm not the greatest listener and all but in order to get him out of this silence I thought it would be at least fair to offer. He's back to watching me after a while longer of silence. I sigh and put my glasses back on and grabbed my book. Might as well continue my research while he is refusing to talk to me, but's it's hard to focus with him watching me constantly.

"W9uld y9u please st9p staring at me Karkat?" He shrugs and lazily continues looking around the room. Well it's been a good twenty or so minutes so he must be passed out to not have awoken by now. We sat in an uneasy silence until Karkat stood up and started walking around. His silence is really getting to me even if I do enjoy silence. Silence around Karkat is something that just doesn't happen.

He scans over all of my pictures; I had a whole wall dedicated to them. Believe it or not I actually enjoy taking pictures. He pauses by one and taps it lightly; I get up to see which one it is. It was the last picture I took, it was my whole session having a party and enjoying a large cake Meenah had made. "That picture? I t99k that 9ne m9ments 6ef9re I died… I'm n9t fr9m the alpha time line, as I'm sure I have t9ld y9u 6ef9re." He nods and continues scanning over the photos.

Well as long as he's moving about I guess that's better than just silence and staring… He grabs my camera off its place on a shelf and turns it on. I look at him questioningly and he turns towards me and takes a picture of me. I blink in surprise from the flash and rub my eyes. "Warn me next time Karkat that was very triggering!" He shrugs and turns the camera off and puts it back before disappearing. Well looks like he woke up finally…

Curiously though I grabbed my camera I grabbed my camera and turned it on and looked at the picture of me that Karkat had took. I usually don't like any pictures of me being taken but this one was alright. Smiling softly I printed it out and uncatalogued my small photo book and place the photo in it. I have only a small handful of photos in it because I usually hate all the photos I have taken.

~Time skip~

It's been several days since I had last seen Karkat and from what I've heard from everyone who has seen him he was still as silent as ever. This was truly starting to worry me. Was it something that I have said to him that caused him to be in such a state? I don't know what I have done to trigger Karkat in such a way as to act strangely... Spotting him I quickly made my way over to him. I'm going to figure this out weather Karkat wants me to or not.

"Karkat are y9u feeling well? Y9u have 6een extremely quiet and it is triggering t9 n9t 9nly me 6ut t9 the 9thers as well. This is s9 very unlike y9u... Did I trigger y9u during 9ur last c9nversati9n?" Karkat just stared at me blankly. "I'm fine..." These two words were the first thing he has said to me in whole week, most likely to anyone for that matter.

"Y9u are clearly n9t fine Karkat. TW#: Physical contact." I state before hugging him. Even as I warned him he tensed as I pulled him into a loose hug, in case he wanted to get away. Yes that it right, I willingly touched someone. After a bit Karkat slowly relaxed and loosely wrapped his arms around me as well. He buried his face into the side of my neck closing his eyes. "Will y9u please tell me what's 6een 69thering y9u?"

"You are." I blink in surprise and look at him. "Well not you exactly…" "I'm afraid I d9 n9t understand Karkat…" He sighs and pulls away to look at me a light blush on his cheeks. I stare at him confused as he sighs and bites his bottom lip. "I-I think I'm flushed for you dumbass…" He mutters his blush darkening. Oh. _Oh. __**Oh! **_I blush staring at him wide eyed. "9-9h…" "Y-yeah… I-It's fine if you don't feel the same…" This is the reason he's been ignoring everyone? Because he thought I didn't return his feelings?


	8. Chapter 8

**(Eyyyyyyyyy I was given a wild plot so let's see how well this goes shall we? ~3 Kat)**

:~Karkat POV~:

I stood there quietly biting at my lip. I was freaking out on the inside and he just continued to stare at me a light blush on his cheeks. I guess I should take that as a good sign? I don't know! Even with all the rom-coms I have watched I still don't know what to do and holy shit he's kissing me! I froze looking at him wide eyed right as he was about to pull away I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him back. His blush darkens as I smirk slightly breaking the kiss and he makes a soft sound of protest.

"So I take it you're flushed for me as well?" I ask resting my forehead against his. He nods with a small smile and I smile back, yes I am capable of smiling be amazed. He nuzzles his cheek against mine a soft purring sound coming from him. It's a soft airy sound barely there yet I could feel the soft rumbling from his chest pressing up against mine. I answer with a purr of my own though mine is rougher and gravely, he smiles. Footsteps came up behind us.

"Kankri I Nee- O+h My Did I Co+me At A Bad Time?" Porrim asks a hand placed on her hip a thin eyebrow raised. Kankri blushes darkly and quickly hid his face in his red turtleneck. I glare at her and roll my eyes. "NO PORRIM WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" I ask sarcastically. "O+h Well I See That Kankri Has Been Able To+ Get Yo+u Talking Again." "WHAT ABOUT IT?" "No+thing, I'll Let Yo+u Two+ Get Back To+ Yo+ur Cuddle Sessio+n." She smirks flipping her hair over her shoulder and walks away.

"That was awkward…" I mutter looking at Kankri. He still had his face buried inside his turtleneck. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "Kankri she's gone…" "I-I kn9w…" "Then why are you still hiding?" He sat there quietly for a bit before his head slowly pops out of his turtle neck, his face was flushed so red it was putting the oversized sweater to shame. I smile slightly and softy rest my hand on his cheek, he looks at me and I pull him into a hug. He tenses up before relaxing and hugging back; he rests his head on my shoulder as he starts purring again.

"I'm going to wake up soon…" I mumble sadly already feeling the dream bubble start to melt away. "Then I shall wait f9r your next visit." Kankri smiles pulling away from the hug. We cover each other's faces in small kisses till I was so rudely awoken by Gamzee pulling my sleeping ass out of my recoperacoon. "WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?! I WAS SLEEPING." "WeLl KaNsIs AlL uP aNd AsKeD mE tO cOmE wAkE uP yOuR sLeEpY aSs." "NO YOU NOOK STAIN LET ME GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

"Oh Karkat I See Yo- Gamzee Unhand Him Now! I Asked You To Wake Him Not Troll handle Him!" Kanaya exclaims glaring at Gamzee. He sets me down. "SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKeR." I glare at them and cross my arms. "CAN I GO TO SLEEP NOW? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING." I grumble and scowl as Kanaya shakes her head. "No, You Need To Eat. It's Been Over A Week Since You Last Ate."

I tried to argue but Kanaya didn't listen, she even went as far as to have Gamzee stand in the hygene block while I showered just to make sure I didn't run off. I ended up kicking Gamzee's scrawny ass out to get dressed and exited towel drying my hair. "Come Now To The Nutrition Block With You." She herded you towards the nutrition block.

I nearly gag at the smell of food that hits me like a brick wall, Kanaya must have cooked enough to feed a fucking army! And only then did I realize I was starving, sitting down my mouth watered as Kanaya handed me a plate. I ate and ate until I nearly threw up by the time I was done I looked like I was stuffed with eggs or genetic material. And thats really saying something because even without eatting for a week my body still looked more or less the same. Groaning softly I leaned back against my chair a hand on my stomach. "EaT eNoUgH tHeRe KaRbRo?" "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP GAMZEE." I growl and grunt as I stand up.

"Where Are You Going?" "BACK TO MY FUCKING ROOM, I'M STUFFED AND IT'S MAKING ME TIRED." She looks at me sceptically but nods. "Very Well, At Least You Ate." Grunting in responce I stumble on my way back to my room. Closing the door I stripped and climbed into my recoperacoon hissing as I slipped into the cold supor slime.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sorry for not updating sooner my life has been hell lately and it's hard for me to find a computer that I can work on ^^; So yeah new chapter whoooo ~3Kat)**

**:~~Kankri POV~~:**

I frowned as he was pulled from my arms and out of the dream bubbles. I knew he couldn't help when he woke up but that didn't make me feel any better about him being gone. Sighing I rubbed my face, this whole being dead thing really sucks. Especially when I can't be there to greet him when he wakes… Well I'll have to wait for him to fall asleep again to be able to talk to him so I should find something to do while I wait for him to return to me. Getting up I headed to my small nutrition block and made myself a small snack. I was in the middle of eating when Porrim decided to barge into my hive.

"O+h Kanny~ Why Didn't Yo+u Tell Me That Yo+u Had Feelings Fo+r Him?" She asks her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. "I d9 n9t kn9w what y9u are talking a69ut P9rrim." She quirks a thin eyebrow and put a hand onto her hip. "Yes Yo+u Do+, No+w Tell Me." I sigh and set down my half-finished sandwich. "If y9u must kn9w P9rrim, since his silence 6egan 6ut I did n9t expect it t9 turn 9ut in such a way t9 as he w9uld 6ec9me my matesprite." "O+h I See." Oh no she has that tone in her voice, that tone that told me I should probably run and hide.

But of course I won't I wouldn't want to trigger her again. So instead I turn and look at her wiping some crumbs from my lips with a clean napkin. She was grinning that 'I know more than you do' grin that infuriates me to no end. Sighing I set my napkin down. "S9 what was the real reas9n f9r y9ur visit P9rrim?" I ask. Her grin only grows bigger. "O+h I Just Wanted To+ Check Up O+n Yo+u, And Truthfully I'm A Bit Wo+rried Abo+ut Yo+u. Yo+u Have Never Had A Matesprite Befo+re So+ If Yo+u Need Any Advice Just Co+me To+ Me O+kay?" I sigh and nod. "9h 9f c9urse sh9uld I have any f9rm 9f tr9u6le y9u will 6e the first I call."

"Go+o+d, No+w I Must Be O+n My Way. Remember Kanny Yo+u O+nly Have O+ne Sho+t With Him, Do+n't Mess It Up." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of my hive, the loud clicking and clacking of her heels following her on her way out. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and I turned back to my half eaten sandwich. I wasn't hungry anymore, she was right I had no idea what to do in a matespriteship! Oh gog what if I mess up?! He would hate me, and I would rather not have him as a kismesis! He would probably break me if I was his kismesis, no there is no way of that. He still has his problem with his self-hate, but I wouldn't want to make that any worse either…

I jump and tense as I feel arms wrap around me from behind. "What cha thinking about?" I sigh and relax looking back at Karkat; he smiles and rests his chin on my shoulder. "A69ut h9w I w9uld up h9ld my part 9f 9ur matespriteship." "Well don't worry about it, we can figure things out together." He chuckles nuzzling his head into the side of my neck causing me to smile as well. "Well it seems that we will have a strange matespriteship." He nods again, I turn around in my chair and look at him. My sight was drawn directly to his stomach. "What-""Kanaya and Gamzee force fed me because I haven't eaten at all this week." "9h… Well I h9pe that y9u c9ntinue eating I w9uldn't want that t9 6ec9me a regular 9ccurrence f9r this t9 happen."

"Eh don't worry about it, I usually don't eat when I'm stressed." "6ut Karkat y9u are always stressed.' "Yeah I know…" He mumbles sighing. I frown and place a hand on his cheek. "Well just pr9mise me that y9u will try t9 remem6er t9 eat." "I promise." "Thank y9u." I smile and kiss him softly, he kisses back purring softly. Chuckling I pulled away and kissed his forehead, he blushes and grumbles looking averting his eyes. "Y9u truly are t9 cute Karkat." His blush darkens and he whines hiding his face in my sweater and I chuckle more. Smiling I wrap my arms around him and pull him into my lap, he squeaks softly grumbling before nuzzling his face against my neck again tickling me with his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**:-Karkat POV-:**

After a while of snuggling in his nutrition block, kitchen, Kankri decided to move to the living room. And by move I mean he carried me while I clung to him freaking out. Don't judge I really don't like being picked up… I'm actually surprised Kankri's personal space problem hasn't popped up yet. Usually he hates any form of physical contact yet here I am on his lap and he's snuggling his head into the crook of my neck. I can feel his chest moving as though he is breathing but I don't feel his breath on my neck, must be a part of being dead. "Hey Kankri?" "Hmm?" "Are you really okay with me being on your lap? I thought you had a thing against touching others…" He chuckles softly, this time I felt the ghost of a breath spread across my skin.

"Not with you, you're so warm." He smiles; I feel my face heat up again. After a few minutes I got up and turned around in his lap so I'm facing him. Well technically I was straddling him but let's not think of it in that way yet… He smiles at me and puts a hand on my cheek. "I'm flushed for you~" He purrs kissing me. Blushing darkly I kiss back shyly, he pulls away after a bit. Why was I acting so shy all of a sudden! Gog I'm being worse than Tavros right now! Well you can't really blame me, I've never been in a relationship of any kind besides morailegence. And even that didn't last long, Gamzee lost it and killed almost everyone. And I didn't do anything to protect any of them…It was my fault they were dead... I didn't calm him down fast enough... They were dead because I was to scared to face Gamzee... Afraid to die...

"Karkat are y9u feeling alright?" He asks, startled I looked up at him. "Y-yeah…" He frowns and sighs pulling me into a hug, my face smoothed by his red oversized sweater. I wrap my arms around his chest and let out a shaky sigh. We sat like this for a while in silence neither one of us daring to speak first for the longest time. Finally He pulled away and decided to be the one to break the silence. "Did I d9 s9mething wr9ng?" He asks frowning. "W-what? N-no!" "Are you sure Karkat?" I nod and smile at him, he smiles back. "G99d, h9w much l9nger d9 y9u think y9u will remain asleep?" He asks. I close my eyes and test the connection to my physical body.

"At least an hour." His smile grows wider as I open my eyes and look at him. "Well what do you want to do till then?" I ask, he grins and lifts his legs up onto the couch and lays down with me on top of him. "Cuddles?" He nods wrapping his arms around me tightly, chuckling I rested my head on his chest. I could hear the faint echoo of a blood-pusher still beating and hell if it wasn't soothing. If I could have fallen asleep while still being asleep I totally would right now it was that fucking soothing. Closing my eyes I purred softly enjoying the feeling of being near him and just the simplely calm atmosphere.

We stayed like this just quietly enjoying eachothers presence. I didn't even realize how much time had passed when I felt the sudden pull back to reality. Quickly I gave him a soft kiss before I was so cruely pulled from his arms to my physical body. Groaning I climbed out of my recoupracoon and quickly walked to my hygene block and hop into the shower. I washed off the annoying slime and get out, towel drying myself I slip on a plain long sleeve shirt not wanting to wear a sweater and slip on my usual baggy grey pants. After quickly towel drying my hair I walked out of my room and to the nutriton block.

Rose greeted me with a drunken smile and Kanaya looked up at me with an raised eyebrow. "I See You Have Choosen To Finally Change At Least One Thing In Your Outfit Today Karkat." Shrugging I headed over to the fridge and pulled out some of the left overs from last night. "Wooooooah call the sweater police I see a troll missing a sweater!" Dave states as he 'ironically' stands in the door way. Rolling my eyes I move to the heating cubical, microwave, fuck, to heat up the cold featherbeast. "Wow not even a fuck you? Along with a outfit change? What happened to the troll I used to know?" Dave dramatically asks as he 'ironically' puts a hand on his forehead pretending to be faint.

"How about you just leave me alone before I get pissed? I'm in a good mood for once so don't ruin it." "Good mood? Wow Karkat thats great!" John shouts hugging me. "John what did I just say? Now let me go before I shove your head up Dave's ass." He gives me a disgusted look before letting me go. The microwave beeps and I open it grabbing the now warm featherbeast and sit down at the table to eat. After arguing with Rose for a while about who's featherbeast it was Kanaya dragged her out of the nutrition block, when she was gone I finally got to eat it without interuption. Well besides Dave hogging all the apple juice and John whining because he wanted some, yeah.

Once I finished I dumped the dirty plate into the sink and walked out of the nutrition block. I wasn't feeling tired at all so sadly it would be a while till I see Kankri again. I headed to the lab and was greeted with the usual chaos that usually was going on around here. Sighing I headed to my computer and turned it on, might as well find something to distract myself. Off handedly I started to reasurch how dream bubbles worked. And well the more I got into it the more inthralled I got. After some digging I stumbled across a website about how to bring the dead back from the dream bubbles.

Quickly I pulled out pen and paper and started righting things down, of this actually worked I could bring everyone back! And also bring back the alpha trolls as well! I wouldn't have to sleep to see Kankri and we would be able to actually live together! Fueled with these thoughts I continued jotting down important details as to what and how I should do things and how to not mess it all up. I must have started to worry people because Jade, John, Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi all came to check on me. "H3Y K4RKL35 YOU OK4Y OV3R H3R3?" Terezi asks. I look up at her not realizing that I was smiling.

"I know how to bring them back! Everyone!" I was feeling so giddy I burst into laughter. I can fix everything! No one will be dead anymore and we can all win this game together! They as well as everyone else in the lab stared at me. Terezi let out a nervous cackle and looked at me worriedly.

_**(Duh duh duhhhhhh! I'm giving everyone a cliff hanger XD yeah I know I'm evil but after writing and rereading this chapter I actually think I'll draw it out a bit more and possibly add some smut? Idk yet but it's a posibility and depends on how much positive feedback I get from everyone! ~3 Kat)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**:~Kankri POV~:**

I sighed as he was once again tore from my arms, the emptiness filled the space he was in and the quick kiss left my lips tingling. I hated how I felt so empty from him simply waking up, I knew I was being selfish but I would rather have him be here with me forever and never have to leave. It's not like there was a way to bring me back, I'm from a completely different session than him. Or was there a way for me to be brought back? I didn't want to get my hopes up to much, hugging myself suddenly freezing I made my way back to my nutrition block and sat down in front of my half eaten sandwich. My stomach growled softly so I sighed and picked it up, might as well finish it. I have nothing to do until he returns to me. Silently I finished eating and cleaned up my nutrition block.

~time skip~

I have no idea how long he's been gone but it really isn't fun to do anything without him, Porrim had come to check on me more times than I could count to make sure I was still eating. I didn't want to but at the same time she was right, I had to eat or this body of mine would fade away and I would never be able to hold Karkat in my arms again. When he did return though he looked as though he had pulled many all-nighters and his hair was an absolute mess, but he had a huge smile on his face. Clutched in his hand was a huge grey notebook with papers sticking out of it at every angle. When he saw me his smile grew wider and he ran over to me.

"I can fix it!" "Fix what Karkat?" "Everything! I can bring everyone back! We can all finish the game together!" He was laughing so hard he was crying. I stared at him stunned for a moment before smiling as well and hugging him. "That's w9nderful Karkat!" He looked up at me and wiped away a few tears from my cheeks, huh I didn't realize I was crying as well. Several others stared at us during our little moment before he was swarmed by everyone asking if he was being serious. How would it work? What did they have to do? What did he need? What could they do to help? He kept a hand wrapped around my waist as answered questions.

Several tried to push me away from him, every time he growled and his grip around my waist tightened. It got to the point where he yelled at everyone to get in a line so that he didn't have to deal with all the chaos. He had me change out of my bright red sweater into a grey and red striped one. "It's so I can tell you apart from the others." "It's a w9nderful idea Karkat thank y9u." He smiles and kisses me quickly before turning to the huge group of people who have gathered. There was at least three or four of everyone. Mituna, Rufioh, Damara, Meenah, and well everyone I know had shown up, even Karkat's dead friends such as Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, Gamzee, and Eridan, along with others.

Everyone was staring at him as he told them what they all had to do in order for this all to work. It was incredible watching him speak, like his very words fused themselves into everyone's entire being. The way he speaks reminds me of how one of Karkat's friends, Terezi, described Karkat's ancestor. Signless I believe was his name, well anyways the way his words fill the air with deep meaning pulling at the strings of our emotions. Karkat's words seemed to be even more powerful, he no longer cared about what they thought of him and was just being himself.

His own raw emotion spilled with every word, it was a true master piece to listen to, and my gog the gruffness of his voice made it all that much better. If anything it was like listening to the Signless himself, and that in its self was truly amazing. When he had finished speaking everyone, including myself, stared at him in awe. He stood there with a wide grin on his face, looking at me he laughs and kisses me. Blushing I kiss back, after a bunch of whispered 'awe's' and 'ew's' we broke apart Karkat's smile even wider. He turned back to everyone and ushered them away to do their tasks. "Y9u truly are a w9nderful leader Karkat." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've just never really been so excited about something." "Well it's truly a sight t9 6eh9ld, y9ur w9rds were inspiring and p9werful." His blush darkened as I continued to praise him, by the time I had stopped his blush covered his face, ears, and neck with a deep crimson. I smiled as he hugged me and hid his face in my new sweater. "Y9ur t9 cute Karkat." "Oh zip it Kankri…" "And if I d9n't want t9?" "I'll kiss you to make you." I grin and chuckle. "Well d9n't y9u d9 that anyways?" I ask and his crimson blush darkens. My gin widens when I hear the quiet embarrassed whine come from him. And to think we didn't get along at all to start with.

_**((Ehhhh I can't do fluffy shit ;-; well anyways take this and be happy! Also I am going to be moving soon so I'll be slow writing for a while so please don't complain of my absence it's only temporary! ~3 Kat)) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**((Gahhhhhhhh! SCHOOL Y U HATE ME?! Sorry everyone for being so slow with updating this story T^T I've been really busy with school, and it's finals so it's even worse… I might not be able to write as much as I want to anymore… so sorry TT^TT ~/3 Kat))**

**:-Karkat POV-:**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly! Everyone was doing their part perfectly! Luckily Kankri stepped in before I had to explain what exactly their last thing to do was. I've gotten quite a few skeptical glances and Kankri was none to pleased with what he had to do, he was in fact angry and took off. If he doesn't go through with it though everyone's effort will all be for nothing… After a while of standing there being stared at I sighed and ran a hand through my messed up hair.

"What Did Yo+u Do+ To+ Kanny Karkat?" Porrim asks her white eyes narrowed and a hand propped up on her hip.

"WE JUST HAD A DISSAGREMENT…." I mutter glaring back at her.

"Well Yo+u Better Patch Things Up With Him, I Kno+w What Yo+u'r Plan Is And If Yo+u Can't Get Him To+ Do+ It No+ O+ne Else Will Karkat." I sigh and her hand moves from her hip to my shoulder.

"And If Yo+u Mess Up With Him Yo+u're Answering To+ Me." She squeezed my shoulder roughly her nails piercing through the thin material of my long sleeve shirt. As I let out a sharp hiss in pain she lets go, flipping her hair over her shoulder she left to go help the others.

I sigh and rub my shoulder, well I better find Kankri anyways… Silently I started to look for him, I thought giving him a red and grey striped sweater would help me keep track of him but it wasn't doing much good. By the time I found him two other Kankri's had tried to pass as him. I found him in his dream bubble curled up on his couch, his head covered with the large turtle neck.

"Kankri…" I rest a hand on his shoulder and he freezes. Sighing I sit down next to him and lean against the back of the couch. We sit there in silence for quite a while before he decides to talk.

"A-are y9u p9sitive that is the 9nly way t9 g9 6ack?" he asks his voice shaking, I frown.

"I wish there was another way Kanny…" Shakily he sits up and scoots closer to me; I wrap an arm around him as he pops his head out of the sweater. I kiss his forehead as he rests his head on my shoulder. I didn't even notice he was crying till I felt tears soak through my shirt, and truthfully it made me feel like shit. Just leave it up to me to fuck up a relationship… I hug him tightly to me as he grabs my shirt in shaking fists, quiet sobs coming from him.

"If you don't want to do this Kanny I have no right to make you." He slowly looks up at me, sad, frightened, and scared. I couldn't help but to feel worse, I'm the one making him feel this way... Feeling tears well up in my own eyes I hid my eyes with my bangs and rested my head on his shoulder, his sweater rubbing roughly against my cheek.

"I-I will d9 it..." Kankri says quietly after a while, shocked I pulled away and stared at him through my bangs. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks but he now looked more determined and less frightened. I smiled softly and kissed his tears away, wiping away my own. He makes a small noise a light blush on his cheeks.

"I-I want t9 6-6e with y9u and i-if that is the 9-9nly way I will d9 it." He says and squeezes me tightly, I smile and squeezes him softly.

"I am so flushed for you Kankri." I mumble against his neck, he laughs softly.

"Flushed for y9u t99 my little crab~" I blush and pull away punching his arm lightly. He lets out another laugh, and this time I can't help but join in.


End file.
